Jax's women
by coldbrowneyes
Summary: Jax finds his soul mate out or his 14 exs.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have seen before if you haven't seen it before then yeah it's my muse at work. I make no money from this so don't sue.  
AN: It is in an alternate universe that might see another story or two.

Jax walked into the dining room of the Metrocourt and blinked it was like he was in a game show of past loves or something. Maybe it should be Jax was currently alone and he not like being alone ask any of the fourteen women in the room and that was the ones he generally cared about.  
Out of the 14 women 8 were wives the others lovers. He had been with all them for one reason or another. The fourteen women had nothing really in common, like red hair or thier personality or anything. He guess he should figure out if he had allowed is soul mate to leave him.

In the room was two large tables. Table one held Chloe, Miranda, Courtney, Brenda, Kate, Sarah, Liz, and Angel. Table two held Sky, Emily, Sam, Alexis, Carly, and Robin. Man he was surprised that table two and one weren't fighting. A lot of the women did not get along.

Miranda was his first wife his first love. The gorgeous redhead had mad him think that anything was possible but they were so young at the time. She was fun to be with and enjoyed his mom but she had grew up in many ways and they had grown apart. She was curently married and was married to his best friend back home in Austrila. They were friends so no Miranda wasn't his true love but a close friend who taught what love was.

Brenda is second wife was a brunette and a model. The woman had ultimately just been a concquest between him and Sonny. Sure he wanted her happy but they weren't close friends. No Brenda wasn't his true love either.

Courtney was the only other wife at the table. Courtney a natural blonde was wife number six. Courtney, he didn't know what happened there everything had been a blur. The whole relationship, had been turbulent and rough still was considering there shared custody of John. He only wanted what was best for her because of their son.

Kate was a cute little blondish redhead. She was really just a good friend that he had slept with. So no was not his true love either. Well his soul mate or true love if she existed and was in this room was now one of only 10 people. He was narrowing his search slowly but surely. Okay who did he want to think about next?

Angel was well an angel of justice. She was a dark brunette who had came to town as a under the cover agent to best and looked a lot like Brenda. Jax soon figured out that was why she was in his life. He had not stayed friends with her or even in touch with her.

Chloe was also blonde she was sweet and innocent. He had wanted to save her from her domening and controlling grandmother. They had been through a lot together including her having brain cancer and having to marry other people. That was a long story when it came down to it they were not made for each other. She was still under her grandmother's thumb and was still not worldly enough he guess to be his forever.

Sarah and Liz Webber they were sisters. They had both been surrogates for him and tools to piss off certain people. His relationship with them was just that so no he was not in love with them though he loved his daughters he had with him man that was hard to explain to people.

Well crap that brought him to the second table of six. He was kind of wishing it wouldn't be one of those six. Oh don't get him wrong all six were special to him he had married five of them. But all six also had a few things in common to. Well besides being beautiful. They were worldly, stubborn, determined, dangerous and all six were somehow involved with the Mob aka Sonny Corenthois and Jason Morgan, He could also group them into groups of two's.

There was Sam and Alexis. Alexis was his third wife and his best friend. She could possible be it for him. She was amazing and his family loved her. Sam was her daughter and well they just all pretended that didn't happen even though they hadn't known it at the time it was still weird and this was coming from a man who had been involved with two different sets of sisters.

The second set was Emily was a soft Auburn (brownish red) his 8th wife and Sky a gorgous red head and 4th wives. They were also Jason Morgan's sisters. The man sure didn't like the marriages and Jax had been surprised that he wasn't dead. But he was still friends with both women great friends though he wasn't in love with them

The last group was wife number 5 Robin a drop dead beautiful brunette and Carly wife number 7 and 9 a drop dead beautiful Strawberry blonde. The two were best friends and absolutely devoted two only three people besides their children. They were devoted to each other, Sonny, and Jason. The two would well do anything for either of them. They would lie, kill, and probably even die for them. Well no he knew they would. The two of them would always go back to whatever those relationships were. He just knew it was complex, crazy, and none of his concern really anymore.

Wow seriously that was fast he was down to only one woman, his best friend, the marriage of convenience, and one woman o did he go for it. Did he grab the bull by the horns and risk everything or keep his mouth shut. Oh crap he had to go for it if he didn't he would loose his true chance at happiness and possibly see a room of 20 in three to five years what a scarry thought.  
The end


End file.
